


Heart Heart Head

by InkJackets



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Heart Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Heart Head](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217753) by Kur0chi. 



It was the dead of night. The Mystery Shack was eerily calm. Not a floorboard creaked, not a leaf stirred. Moonlight shone sharply through the windows, making the shadows deep and dark.

The only movement was in the attic, where a sleepless girl slowly opened her eyes. The silence caressed her soul, like the devil playing with its food before eating it. Nightmares plagued her mind, both asleep and awake. She sucked in the dark air but it stuck in her throat; she could barely breath. She rolled her head to the side to see the empty bed where her twin once lay, though now just lay black and white, empty bed sheets.

She sat up as a shiver ran down her spine. Something was different tonight. She tried to take another breath, but it was as if the air had fled the room. Breathless she stumbled down the stairs and stepped out the front door where cold night air shocked the breath back into her. She looked out at the sinister trees, her breathing weirdly calm.

_Dipper was here._

Three nights ago they opened the portal. Three nights ago their lost Uncle Ford returned. Three nights ago she betrayed her brother’s trust.

_‘Don’t worry.’_ Her uncles had said, _‘The kid will come back when he’s ready.’_ They had said. _‘It was a lot to take in after all.’_ They had said.

She didn’t believe them.

She let her feet lead her through the trees, unafraid of what lurked in the darkness. _Because I know Dipper is here._ Eventually she reached the top of the hill overlooking gravity falls, and there, just a few metres away hidden in the trees, stood her brother, staring silently at the ground.

A suspended silence hung between them, like the moment before glass shatters.

All of a sudden her feelings of loss and sorrow were replaced with anger. “Dipper!” She yelled as she leapt towards her silent brother, “How could you leave me like that?” She grabbed her brother by the scruff of his shirt, “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” She breathed heavily and her grip slackened slightly. Dipper remained staring silently at the ground, his hair obscuring face. A soft breeze rustled through them. He smiled. She froze.

Something was wrong.

She held her breath as he slowly looked up to meet her eyes, grinning as he did so.

_No, no, no, no, no._ She let go and took a step back.

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ She grabbed her hair and shook her head violently. When she looked up again she looked past Bipper’s yellow eyes and saw the bright and curious Dipper he was supposed to be.

That was when the world shattered.

_“DIPPER!”_ She screamed into the world falling to pieces around her. She felt her own soul and mind tear apart as raw emotion ripped through her. She didn’t feel her nails clawing at her face or pulling out her hair. All she felt was Bill laughing in her head. _“GET OUT!”_ She howled, _“GET OUT MY HEAD!”_ She looked daggers at the yellow eyes grinning manically down at her. _“AND GET OUT OF DIPPER!”_  
She leapt onto Bipper and held him down by the throat all the whilst shrieking at the top of her lungs, _“OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF DIPPER! GET OUT OF MY BROTHER’S HEART!”_ Bipper laughed manically back at her. She pressed down on him harder. He laughed at her harder.

She pressed on his throat as hard as she could.

All Mabel saw was red.  
All Mabel saw was a demon laughing at her.  
All Mabel saw was yellow eyes taunting her, teasing her, daring her to make her worst nightmare a reality.

She didn’t feel Dipper start to struggle against her.  
She didn’t see Dipper’s eyes fade to their normal brown.  
She didn’t hear Bipper’s cries of laughter fade to Dipper’s cries of pain.

* * *

 

Mabel sat still and looked over the town of Gravity falls. Everything from the houses to the trees were bathed in a soft orange glow from the rising sun. It was the start of a new day. Mabel looked up at the sky and breathed calmly, tears flowing softly down her cheeks. She held her brother’s limp hand in her own. She hummed to herself, a haunting little tune. Then she opened her mouth to sing:

_“Bill is gone, Bill is gone,_  
_It's alright if Bill is gone._  
_Out his heart, out my head,_  
_It's alright if Dipper’s dead.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working on my other fic while I did this, but oh well.
> 
> This story actually belongs to Kur0chi on YouTube. I just took the video (Gravity Falls-Heart Heart Head) and turned it into a one-shot fanfic. So a whole load of credit goes to them. (Go watch the video now, it's amazing!)  
> Credit also goes to Meg Myers as I referenced lyrics from her song, Heart Heart Head.  
> And obviously also to Alex Hirsch for creating Gravity Falls and the characters.
> 
> Side note, my ending does differ slightly to Kur0chi's because, *SPOILER ALERT* I'm not a massive fan of stories that end in dreams, so the ending in my fic is 'reality' as such.


End file.
